


Mistletoe Kisses

by IvyYara



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyYara/pseuds/IvyYara
Summary: Brian can't go home for Christmas. Roger tries to make the most of it, giving Brian a Christmas he won't forget.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Comments: 22
Kudos: 40
Collections: The Clog Factory Happy Holidays Fic Exchange





	Mistletoe Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeddowsKingRat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeddowsKingRat/gifts).



> For the sweet and lovely Delfi! <3 I hope you like it! I wish you a very Merry Christmas <3 
> 
> I wrote this for a holiday Christmas exchange. My first time writing Maylor, so I hope you all enjoy! <3 Merry Christmas everyone!

There was loud banging on the door. Brian had only just woken up and he was having his morning tea and breakfast that consisted of toast and eggs while he was reading the morning paper. He had not done anything about his hair and it was sticking out in all directions. His curls unruly and wild. Besides that he was still in his starry pyjamas, really in no condition to entertain any company. Not to mention that he wasn’t expecting any visitors because he would be taking the train back home in an hour to celebrate Christmas with his family.

Brian frowned when the obnoxious banging kept going and he hurt a familiar voice calling his name.

“Brian! Open up!”

That voice he would recognise anywhere. The slightly high and raspy tone, somehow soft as well. His heart sped up just little bit faster when he heard it. Why was Roger banging on his door though? He raised himself up and crossed the kitchen to the front door. Wasn’t Roger supposed to be on his way to Cornwall? Back to his mum?

“I’m coming! Hold your horses.” Brian huffed, slightly annoyed. What if his neighbours heard all the ruckus. He wasn’t all that keen on having the landlord on his case about too much noise.

Just when he was about to open the door, he remember his state of dress. The thought of Roger seeing him like this made him want do disappear right off the face of the earth. But there was no time to change quickly because Roger would continue to bang on his door and that would certainly get Brian evicted or something.

“What’s taking so long?” Roger complained on the other side of the door.

Brian bit his lip and took a large breath, closing his eyes for a moment. Why couldn’t he have come twenty minutes later? He’d at least be presentable then. He turned the lock and opened the door, revealing Roger standing in front of his door with a long winter coat, which was covered in small what looked like snow flakes. His long knitted scarf was wrapped around his neck twice because it was just that long. His nose and cheeks were slightly rosy indicating it was probably rather cold outside.

“Good morning Rog.” Brian said quickly, ignoring Roger taking him in with cheeky smile on his face. He stepped aside to let him in. “come in, before you wake up the rest of the building.”

Roger smiled and stepped inside Brian’s tiny flat, taking everything in for a moment. “Well it’s not very festive in here innit?”

He wasn’t wrong. Brian had gotten a Christmas tree, but didn’t decorate it yet, knowing he would be going home. So now it was standing there all sadly in a corner without any ornaments or Christmas lights. Nobody would be able to enjoy it if he was out anyways, so he didn’t bother.

“Ah… yes, I’m going home today, so didn’t think it was necessary.”

“That’s so boring Bri.” Roger said while he unbuttoned his coat and shrugged it off, hanging it up on Brian’s small coat rack. He hung his scarf on top of it.

“Yes, I suppose it is…” Brian smiled. “Not that I don’t like you paying me a visit or anything, but aren’t you supposed to be in the train back to Cornwall right now?”

Really he hoped Roger didn’t think he wasn’t welcome. Brian loved nothing more then to see him. They knew each other a little over a year now, ever since he put up the notice they were looking for a drummer. Never ever did he expected someone like Roger to walk through that door. The first time he saw him Brian fell head over heels for him.

His gorgeous blue eyes sparkling as he explained to Brian he was tuning his drums. His lovely blond locks that he had been growing out, his playful smile as he obviously noticed Brian staring at him. Looking like that Brian was sure Roger was somewhat used to it. Brian had never heard of anyone that tuned their drums. When he heard Roger play though, he was amazed by his talent.

From that moment on Brian had the worst crush ever. Roger was in his mind all the time, and it looked like he was there to stay. But sadly Roger was out of his reach, he would never fall for someone like Brian, who was too tall and awkward, with hair that would never do what he wanted. Not to mention their interests besides music were completely different.

It didn’t help that Roger was one of the biggest flirts he had ever met. Seeing Roger flirting and hooking up with other people certainly wasn’t doing anything for his mood. It only confirmed what he already knew, which was that Roger would never be into him.

Roger went to sit on Brian small sofa and toed of his shoes. “Looked out of your window recently?”

Brian frowned. “Looked out of my… what? Why? What’s going on?”

“You might want to take a look mate.”

Brian crossed the room and pushed aside his curtains, when he did there was a white world outside, which was beautiful with all the frost on the trees and the white snowy roads. The park next to his building was full of families. There were children playing outside with their parents; dad’s pulling sled’s and brothers and sisters throwing snowballs at each other, families building snowman’s. It was all very lovely.

“Snow…” He said while turning away from the window,as if Roger hadn’t just walked through all those blocks to get to Brian’s flat.

“Yeah, afraid so. Apparently there was a snow storm last night.” Roger explained. “When I got to the train station this morning, they told me the trains wouldn’t go today, because the whole railway system is out of order because of the tracks being frozen.”

“What!— what do you mean they are not going today? I’m supposed to go to my parents in an hour.” Brian said sounding alarmed. “They can’t just make the trains not go right?”

He wanted to see his parents, hadn’t seen them for a while. It was Christmas, you were supposed to spend it with your family. Really it was pathetic, but Brian felt like crying at that moment. He missed his mum and dad, they would be so disappointed if he didn’t come for Christmas. 

Roger raised his eyebrows, thinking how someone so smart, could ask such a stupid question. “Well yeah. Don’t you think I know that? That’s why I am here, to let you know, to safe you the disappointment going over to the station.”

Brian looked at Roger who gave him a sad look. Of course Roger was disappointed as well. He was also supposed to spend the holidays with his family, and here Brian was only thinking about himself.

“I’m sorry Rog, I know you were also looking forward to it.”

Roger shrugged. “It is what it is, can’t do nothing about it.”

Brian stood there for a moment, not knowing what to do. Now he felt both dumb for making Roger upset and forstill wearing his starry pyjamas that were slightly too short for his long leg and they ended just above his ankles. 

“I guess I’ll go call my mum and dad— and let them know.”

***

It went as well as expected. His mum wasn’t crying, but he could hear the tremble in her voice when Brian told her. She had already heard the news and it had snowed over there as well. He promised he would come over tomorrow if the railway system was fixed the next day. At least he hoped it would be. He heard his mum sniff softly when they said goodbye.

“What did they say?” Roger asked still sitting on the sofa, now leaning over the armrest, looking at Brian, resting his chin on his hands.

Brian couldn’t help but stare for a few seconds before answering. Roger was too beautiful.

“They were disappointed, but like you said, it is what it is.”

With a sigh he went to sit in the old armchair across from Roger. What now? Christmas wasn’t supposed to be like this. He had no plans, not to mention any food in the house. God he was going to starve wasn’t he? If he was lucky he might be able to order something from a restaurant, that was the upside on living in London.

“So, what are our plans?”

Brian looked up from his internal struggles. “Huh?”

Roger chuckled and gave him an amused expression. “Are you always this slow in the morning?”

Of course Brian couldn’t help but get a little defensive, he folded his arms in front of his chest and looked at Roger like a petulant child. “It’s not like I was expecting any company.”

“Do you want to spend Christmas alone then?”

Brian frowned and looked down at his hands. “No.”

Of course he didn’t want to spend Christmas alone, who did? Now he had the opportunity to spend Christmas with Roger. If he only he wouldn’t act like a nervous wreck whenever Roger looked at him for longer than five seconds.

Roger smiled brightly, “Great, it’s settled then.”

“What is exactly?”

“We’re spending Christmas today.” Roger said getting up from the sofa. “Starting by getting something to eat for tonight.”

“Honestly Rog, I think most of the stores are closed.” Brian said, even though he loved Roger’s optimism. He didn’t want to be a pessimist, but he also didn’t want Roger to get his hopes up.

“Well we won’t know that until we go outside now, won’t we?”

He did have a point.

“Alright, let me get changed then.”

“Yeah, sounds like a good plan. Lovely pyjamas by the way.” Roger teased, an amused expression on his face. “Did you get them during Christmas when you you were 13?”

Brian’s cheeks heated up and he sputtered something unintelligible, before going to his bedroom quickly finding something to presentable to wear. His pyjamas weren’t _that_ old, just a couple of years, maybe like five?That wasn’t too old right? Right?

While he worried he put on some black velvet trousers and a cozy striped sweater. If he was going outside, he would at least be warm. He quickly went to the bathroom to brush his teeth, wash his face and did an attempt to tame his curls. With a sigh he put down his brush, it was only making it worse, honestly, why did he even bother, it was a lost cause. Checking himself in the mirror on last time he turned off the light and went back to the living room.

To his surprise he saw Roger (well part of him anyways) on his knees in front of his cabinet, his bum sticking up in the air as he rummaged through the contents. Brian tried to think about anything but Roger’s bum, his perfectly perky, perfectly shaped bum. On second thought maybe he shouldn’t have worn the warm and cozy sweater after all, it was starting to get hot.

He shook his head, willing those thoughts out of his head. “Uhm… Rog, what are you doing?”

Roger’s head was not visible, so when he answered it came back muffled.

“Looking for Christmas decorations…”

Brian frowned, “Why?”

When Roger’s head resurfaced from the depths of Brian’s old cabinet, he looked at Brian as if he saw water burn. “Why? Because it’s Christmas Bri, and I’m sorry to say, but your house looks depressing.”

“I wasn’t supposed to be home!” Brian said defensively. “And I don’t keep Christmas decorations in there…”

Roger raised himself up, “where do you keep them then?”

“In the hallway closet.”

Hearing that Roger went to the hallway, coming back with a box that said ‘ _Christmas decorations’_

“Okay, well after we get back we’re going to decorate the tree. Get in the holiday spirit.” Roger smiled. “Are you ready to go?”

***

They had found a store that was open on Christmas Day, it didn’t have the biggest selection but they were able to find some food that would make a decent Christmas dinner. Brian had to admit it was lovely outside with the snow, even though his shoes weren’t made for this kind of weather and his toes were bloody freezing.

Roger did not seem to mind the cold one bit, he kept on chattering while they walked back to Brian’s flat. Brian always loved Roger’s ability to be able to see opportunities and solutions when things didn’t go as planned, whereas Brian had the tendency to see problems. That was also why they clashed a lot of the time while they made music, but also why they balanced each other out so well.

While they crossed the park Brian got a little lost in thought, he was happy Roger suggested they should spend Christmas together, because being alone on Christmas was a sad thought.

“Hey Bri?”

“Hmm?” When Brian looked up something icy cold hit him on the side of the face and he let out a little squeak when its trickled down his neck where his scarf didn’t protect him.

Roger couldn’t hide his laughter and started running when Brian grabbed a snowball of his own, trying to get his revenge. But the menace was already too far away for Brian to hit him.

“You little!” Brian called after him, but he couldn’t hide the amusement in his voice.

“Sorry Bri! You should have seen your face.” Roger called back from where he was standing at a safe distance.

Secretly Brian couldn’t be mad at him. He couldn’t resist that bight smile which warmed him from the inside like even the sun couldn’t. To him Roger was even brighter than the sun, he was the light in his life. Somehow he wished he could tell him, let him know how much he means to Brian.

“I’ll get you back for this.” Brian grumbles when he caught up to him.

Roger grinned. “I’ll hold you to that.”

Brian looked at him from the corner of his eye, wondering what Roger meant by that. Or maybe he was looking into things too much.

***

“Alright, I think this is much better.”

Brian turned around from where he was hanging up fairy lights in front of the of the window. Roger was decorating the tree and was hanging up ornaments. Brian’s small flat was finally beginning to look a lot more festive, and it really did make him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. 

“You’re right yeah.”

“I’m always right Bri.” Roger grinned as he hung up another ornament in the tree.

Brian rolled his eyes, and went to the kitchen to check on the food that was in the oven. He wasn’t much of a kitchen princess, but at least he knew how to make something edible. He quickly looked if everything was still good and stirred the potatoes and veggies and closed the oven again.

“So? What do you think?”

When Brian turned around Roger had turned the lights on in the Christmas tree. It was already dark outside and the tree emitted a soft glow in Brian’s living room. Roger looked at his handiwork proudly.

“Very nice.” Brian smiled.

Roger smiled back, obviously very proud of himself.

***

After dinner they decided to watch a movie, flipping through the channels to find something that would fit in the holiday spirit. They ended up watching a Christmas Carol. But Brian couldn’t concentrate on the movie. Because Roger had shifted during the movie and was now leaning against Brian.

The only thing Brian could concentrate on was the scent of Roger’s shampoo, on how warm he felt against him. Roger wasn’t afraid to be affectionate with friends, so Brian was used to Roger being cuddly and touchy. But not when they were alone. Tim was always around as well. Now that they were alone Brian felt way more aware of himself and of how his heart rate sped up as Roger turned his body more towards Brian as he rested his cheek against Brian’s arm.

Brian tried to stay as still as possible, but Roger noticed him shifting every once and a while.

“Brian?”

“Hmm?” Brian hummed, trying to sound casual, doing an awful job at it too. 

Roger straightened up slightly looking at Brian with a curious expression. “Something wrong?”

“No. What would be wrong?” Brian asked feigning innocence.

“Don’t know, you just seemed a little tense, just now.”

“Oh— it’s nothing. I just didn’t want to move too much. You— eh, you seemed comfortable. So… I don’t know.”

Roger smiled softly. “I was actually. You’re warm.”

“Oh…” Brian said again, asoft flush colouring his cheeks, which he hoped Roger wouldn’t see. But judging by his expression he did.

“Am I making you uncomfortable?” Roger asked ready to move away at any moment now.

Before he could move away though Brian moved before he could think. He took Roger’s hand pulling him closer agains himself again. Roger’s eyes widened in surprise and stared at Brian with a unreadable expression. He didn’t say anything though and cuddled against him again.

While Roger looked back at the telly again, Brian’s heart was racing. What did he do? What was Roger thinking. Well he wasn’t moving, so apparently Roger didn’t mind. They watched the movie in silence while Roger leaned his head on Brian’s shoulder.

After it was over Roger straightened up stretching his arms and legs. Brian immediately missed his warmth. It was something he could easily get used too.

Roger checked his watch. “I should probably go.”

It was almost midnight.

“You can crash here if you like?” Brian offered, he didn’t really want Roger to go, not just because he didn’t want the day to end, but also because he didn’t like it when his friends went outside alone late at night.

“Nah, that’s fine. I should get home. I’m going to go to the train station first thing in the morning to see if they fixed the problem.” Roger smiled. “Thanks for offering though.”

“Alright.” Brian nodded, trying to sound not too dissapointed.

Roger got up from the sofa, stretching once more, letting out a soft squeaky sound as he stretched his muscles. Brian couldn’t stop staring at him, this crush was getting problematic. He followed Roger with his eyes as he went to the hallway to get his shoes and coat. It took a little while and Brian wondered what was taking so long.

“Rog?”

“Yeah?” Roger called from the hallway.

“What are you doing?”

“Putting on my shoes!”

Brian frowned, but shrugged. He put away their used glasses in the sink and put away some of the trash in the bin.

When Roger came back he was already wearing his coat and scarf, ready to go home. A pang of sadness went through Brian. He would miss him, even though he knew he would see Roger again next week.

“So I should go.” Roger smiled.

“Yeah.”

Brian walked him towards the door. For whatever reason Roger lingered there for a moment, rocking on his feet, looking at Brian with that same unreadable expression as before.

“I just remembered, I didn’t give you a Christmas present.”

“That’s okay Rog, I didn’t get you anything either.” Brian assured with a smile. 

“I know.” Roger said, putting his hands in his pockets. “I feel bad about it though.”

“Don’t be, it’s really fine.”

“Okay,” Roger smiled. “Well this was fun. Thanks for having me.”

“Technically you came by on your own.” Brian joked.

“I did. Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy it.”

Really Brian couldn’t, even if he tried.

Roger opened the front door and stepped out, turning around to face Brian once more. That’s when Roger looked up, a small smile on his lips. “Oh.”

Brian followed his gaze and his heart skipped a beat. Since when had there been mistletoe?

When he looked back at Roger, he was smiling softly at Brian, a small blush noticeable on his cheeks. “Seems like we’re under mistletoe.”

“I didn’t put it there…” Brian said.

Roger chuckled. “I know Bri, I did.”

“You did? What… why?”

“You can be really thick sometimes.” Roger said shaking his head. "You're lucky you're cute."

Brian was about to open his mouth to say something back, but closed it again when Roger moved a little closer to him. His heart started beating a hundred miles an hour, when Roger put a hand on his shoulder. Roger had to stand on his tiptoes to reach him.

Brian’s eyes flicked to Roger’s lips when he was only a few inches away. He could feel Roger’s warm breath on his lips. It was as if time stopped for a moment when their lips finally touched. He felt like he was about to float away, the only thing keeping him grounded was Roger, holding on to him.

The kiss was soft and sweet and it only lasted a few seconds, but it had Brian’s skin tingle and sparks ran down his spine. He had a crush on Roger for so long , he was almost certain he would be waking up from a dream right now. When he opened his eyes though, Roger was still there, looking back at him with a soft smile, the flush on his cheeks just a little intenser.

Roger leaned in for another chaste kiss before pulling back completely.

“Merry Christmas Brian.” He smiled, backing away slowly.

Brian blinked, but couldn't keep the smile off his face until Roger was out of sight. “Merry Christmas Rog...”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Happy Holidays <3


End file.
